One Step at a Time
by Tranquility Storm
Summary: Hinata and Neji interaction. Hinata's training... and Neji's watching. Byakugan! W-wha-? N-N-Neji-niisan? In which Neji eventually apologizes... maybe. The beginning of a friendship? Who knows? Nothing is for certain.


Hmm... Well, I haven't really looked over this, so there may be a few mistakes. I apologize if there are. Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I simply don't own anyone or anything.

When does this take place? Your guess would be my guess. ^^; And I do know there is a lot of out of character-ness in here.... Repetition might also be a slight problem.... as well as the utter lack of description. Would this ever really happen? I would like to think so... I absolutely adore Hinata and Neji as characters, so I tend to think the best a bit.

Oh yes, I do believe that underconfidence is not a word. It's there for emphasis. 

* * *

One Step at a Time

Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah

The breaths came evenly every time she made a hit against the thick wooden pole. She was by no means terribly winded, but she also was not as fresh as a daisy.

A kick. A punch. Sometimes a combination of the two. A routine. To train. To train her body to become better, to become accustomed. So it would become easier, so it would become instinct. 

Repetition, some said, was a sure way to engrain certain habits into one's self. It was that that it became part of her training. Once she had a certain training pattern down, she could work on perfecting and strengthening it.

Hopefully, anyway. One could never be too certain on something. Overconfidence could be your downfall, but she never had a problem with that. No, not at all. In fact, if you were to ask Kiba-kun, he'd probably say she had an **under**confidence problem. Not that she'd disagree.

However, that was about to change. She, Hinata of the Hyuga clan, the strongest clan in Konohagakure, resolved to become more confident and strong. Naruto-kun had taught her tat. And if nothing, Hinata was a diligent student with encouragement.

She would not go back on her words. That was her ninja way, along with Naruto-kun. She **would** become stronger. She **would** become more confident. Her resolve firm, she attacked the wooden pole with a new vigor. 

Hinata went at it for a while. She slowed her rapid pace and came to a stop. A bit tired, she rested a bit before she made her hands set forth the seals for the Hyuga advanced bloodline ability.

Byakugan! 

Suddenly, she was aware of everything around her. 

What? Was that who she thought it was?

Directing her gaze to her right, she was rewarded with the sight of Hyuga Neji jumping down from a tree in front of her.

Surprised, Hinata took a few steps back as Neji took a few steps forward. She sputtered, "N-N-Neji-niisan?"

He nodded, "Hinata-sama."

"W-what are you doing here?" Hinata's eyes widened as Neji stood a few feet away from her, wary of what Neji might do... or say. 

She knew Neji didn't particularly like her since she was part of the main family. She knew he harbored a deep, bitter view of the main family. And she knew that Neji, once a decision was set in his mind, nothing could sway him. Due to that particular fact, Hinata was worried.

Neji merely looked at here, gaze unwavering. "I was watching you train. I couldn't help but notice a few weak spots."

Hinata's hand shot up to her mouth as she felt warmth spreading across her cheeks. "I-I...." She was at a loss of what to say. Hinata averted her eyes from Neji's to the ground. 

"Anyway..." Hinata saw Neji shuffle his weight from one foot to the other... as if he was nervous. 

Her head raised, and she saw that Neji was no longer looking at her but to the side. 

"I could help you train, if you so wish...." Neji trailed off, his weight still shifting from one foot to the other. 

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata was taken aback by what Neji was offering. 

"I mean, it'd be undesirable for people to look down upon the Hyuga clan." His tone was stiff and bland, but Neji still wasn't looking at her directly.

Ah. Another spiteful remark to hurt me, was it? 

"And it also would be disadvantageous if you were unable to correctly defend yourself. So it would be best if I were to help you in that area." 

Hinata watched as Neji's gaze traveled from place to place, never landing on her. Strange, she never thought that Neji would be this skittish. In fact, she'd never seen Neji this restless at all....

What was the matter?

"So you wouldn't get hurt so much anymore."

... Oh! Hinata's eyes softened as she caught Neji's underlying words. He was trying to apologize and be kind to her.... He was trying to atone for their match in the Chuunin Exams. 

A small smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Thank you, Neji-niisan. That's very kind of you."

His eyes snapped to her, and if she didn't have the Byakugan still in effect, then she would've thought that the light red spreading across Neji's face was just figments of her imagination. Neji stared at her for a moment before abruptly turning his face to the side, breaking eye contact. 

"Hn." 

Hmm... Neji didn't flat out refuse or deny her thanks... but he also didn't accept it. It seemed that he neither wanted to say he showed kindness nor cruelty... though the pink still tingeing his cheeks did give a hint in the matter. 

Still smiling softly, Hinata inquired, "Was there anything else you came here for, Neji-niisan?" After all, Neji wouldn't have come to her just to offer his help and apology in a roundabout manner.... There had to be another reason for Neji to seek her out.

With that question, Neji regained his normal disposition and stared pointblank at here. "Yes. The Hyuga clan is holding a meeting soon that requires even us. I was told to tell you." 

A meeting? She wondered what this was all about... the Hyuga didn't hold big meetings like this that often... and she wasn't usually included. "Okay. Thank you." 

Neji nodded in reply and turned around, moving to exit the training area. 

"W-wait!" Hinata blurted out. 

Neji stopped his movement, glancing over his shoulder at her. 

With Neji's gaze on her, her courage was wavering. "W-would you like to go to the meeting together?" Her voice was hesitant, and she twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Neji to answer her. She bit her lip as Neji regarded her with his ever impassive expression, eyes seeming to see straight through and into her... without him using the Byakugan. 

After what seemed like an excruciating long time, which in reality was probably a couple seconds, Neji responded with a nod. 

Her demeanor brightening, Hinata quickly moved toward Neji. As soon as Hinata had reached his side, Neji began striding quickly down the path out of the training grounds. Hinata had to hurry a little to keep up with him. 

But that was okay. Because Neji wasn't outright cruel to her like before. And he had tried to apologize just moments earlier. 

A smile splayed across her lips throughout the whole walk to the Hyuga meeting. 

Looking straight ahead on the path, Hinata didn't notice Neji take a quick glance at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

****

~OWARI~


End file.
